A loading method is widely employed in conventional disk apparatuses. In this method, a disk is placed on a tray or a turntable, and the tray or the turntable is loaded into an apparatus body. According to such a loading method, however, since the tray or the turntable is required, there is a limit for thinning the disk apparatus body. Hence, recently, there exists a slot-in type disk apparatus in which a disk is directly operated using a lever or the like by a loading motor (e.g., patent document 1).
According to such a slot-in type disk apparatus, however, when a disk is inserted into and ejected from the disk apparatus, it is necessary to provide a given clearance for moving downward a spindle motor supported by a traverse base and inserting the disk. Therefore, a distance for vertically moving the traverse base is required in the thickness direction of the disk apparatus. In recent years with the reduction of personal computer in size, it is also required to reduce the disk apparatus in size and thickness. When the slot-in type disk apparatus is to be reduced in thickness, it is necessary to minimize a distance required for vertically moving the traverse base.
To solve this kind of technical problem, the present inventors have already proposed a structure capable of further downwardly moving the spindle motor with respect to the traverse base (patent document 2).    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.2002-352498    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.2004-257560